Stranger things have happened
by Bexxi86
Summary: Hermione is warned about the impending arrival of a person no one would have ever guessed. Will they work together to end the war before the war ends them?
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING.

I was pacing back and forth in my small room at 12 Grimmauld Place. I had this strange feeling, like something was about to happen. I couldn't shake it, no matter how hard I tried. I decided that I might feel better if I went for a walk. I grabbed my cloak, my bag, and my wand and set off, outside, into the muggle neighborhood. Harry and Ron had gone off to check a lead and I was worried that something would happen to knew, setting off after the wedding that this was going to be dangerous, there would be risks. We had been gone for two months already and had accomplished just about nothing, other than almost being killed several times. The cold autumn wind swept across my face like a whip, stinging as it went.

My head sharply turned as I heard what sounded like a whisper. I saw nothing there, and decided that I was probably just being paranoid. I began walking down the path again, which lead to a small park. It was dark out, and I didn't think anyone was around, so I decided to sit on the swing. I hadn't been to a muggle park since I was a child. The icy wind almost felt comforting as I rocked back and forth on the swing.

"Hermione." This time I was positive I heard it. I pulled my wand out and held it in front of me, ready for any attack that was to come.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I said confidently. Looking around, almost frantically. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned as fast as I could, only to be terrified at what I saw.

"I'm not armed, and I will not harm you." The man said as he raised his hands in the air. I kept my wand steady, aiming straight at him. I knew immediately who it was, but something was different about him. He was older, or at least appeared to be.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked quickly, still holding steady, ready to attack if need be.

"Been a long time since I heard you call me by my surname."The man said, almost smiling? I looked at him, confused.

"Answer my question." I said forcibly.

"I need your help. Well, actually, the younger me needs your help. I am just the messenger." He said. I looked for any sign of lies in his smokey grey eyes, I found none.

"What do you mean, the younger you?" I asked curiously.

"I was sent here from the future, to make sure certain things happen." I looked at him in shock. I knew he looked older, but time turners could only take you so far back.

"How far in the future?" I asked, still holding my wand steady. He turned to look away for a second, then looked back.

"A year and a half." He answered.

"That's impossible. Time turners can't go that far back." I responded quickly. He turned to look at me, smirking.

"I didn't use a time turner. I was sent here, by a spell." He said quickly. Walking a little bit more towards me.

"Who sent you?" my next question came out almost as an impulse.

"You." Was all he said. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why would I send you, and how can I trust you? How do I know this isn't just some death eater trick on me?" I asked, almost worriedly. He began to shuffle out of his jacket and rolled his shirt sleeve. I gasped when I saw a tattoo, but then I looked closer. It wasn't the dark mark that I expected. It was a phoenix. He was part of the Order.

"You are part of the Order, but how?" I asked quickly, wanting to know the answer.

"You. That's why I came here. The younger version of me will show up, and when he does, he will need lots of help, but you must be the one to do it." The older Malfoy said, looking down.

"Why me? And when will he show up?" I asked curiously. His grey eyes, watching me intently.

"Soon, and you are the only one who can save him." He said seriously, walking forward until he reached the spot where the end of my wand was. "I know you are a ligillimens, take a look for yourself." He said, bringing his own defenses down.

I pointed my wand at his head and whispered the spell. Within seconds, I was inside his head, seeing memories. I saw him being tortured, almost to death. Then sure enough, showing up in front of me, in this very park, covered in blood, whispering for help. I gasped seeing visions of me helping him. Him helping the order. I almost saw another memory, but I was pushed out of his mind before I could see it.

"You- I, you're not lying." I said in shock.

"I told you. Now do you believe me?" He asked, almost impatiently. I nodded.

"What is the future like? Is You-Know-Who dead? Did we win?" I couldn't help myself from asking the questions I so desperately wanted to know the answers to.

"Hermione," I felt shivers down my spine as he said my given name. "You know I cannot tell you those things. You know the rules of time-travel. I was sent here to persuade you to help me, nothing more, nothing less. By doing this, I am not changing the outcome of anything in the future, because, according to future-Hermione, this is what happened. She told me you would be curious about everything. And that you would be disappointed because I can't tell you anything." I looked at him, clearly disappointed. He knew things that I wanted to know. I looked him over, he looked good. Healthy. I noticed the silver band on his left ring finger and wondered curiously.

"What _can _you tell me, then?" He looked up as I withdrew my wand, crossing my arms.

"I can tell you, Hermione Ma-Granger, that you are a brilliant witch, and that you have many things to look forward to, my dear." His minor slip up didn't go unnoticed, but I didn't press the matter, he was clearly running out of time.

"What do I need to know before _you _show up?" He looked me In the eyes.

"Make sure you have your Essence of Dittany on hand, I know you have some in that handy little purse of yours. You will need it." He said, motioning to the small bag in my hand.

"Anything else?" I asked as I accio'ed the Dittany.

"I have made sure he will make it here. Make sure that he knows he isn't alone anymore, please." I heard him whisper as he began vanishing into thin air.

"I promise." I knew he couldn't hear me anymore, but I felt the need to make him that promise. I never broke my promises.

Hope you like it so far... My first attempt at Dramione. Let me know what you think! -Bex


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

* * *

"I promise." I knew he couldn't hear me anymore, but I felt the need to make him that promise. I never broke my promises.

I stood impatiently waiting for something to happen, wondering if the entire encounter had happened in my head. Had he almost called me Hermione Malfoy? No. It was impossible.

Before I could get too caught up in my thoughts, I heard the familiar pop of someone apparating. I looked down to see the same thing I had seen in the older Malfoy's memories. The young Draco Malfoy was laying on the ground in front of me, writhing in pain, crying out for help. I took the Dittany that was in my hand and immediately began dripping it onto his numerous open wounds.

"Shhh it's okay, you are safe now. You aren't alone." I whispered to him as I mended his broken body. He opened his eyes temporarily to look at me. They were filled with pain, emotional and physical. He seemed almost surprised that it was me helping him.

As soon as I knew for sure that he wasn't in life-threatening danger anymore, I wrapped my arms around his chest and apparated us back to the doorstep of Grimmauld place. I said the pass code and the building slid apart, letting us into the front door. He was barely conscious, but I managed to get him upstairs to my room. I cast silencing charms and protective wards around my room.

As soon as I had gotten him into the bed, he had fallen into unconsciousness. I took a moment to marvel over what had just happened, then looked down at the boy whom had always been my sworn enemy in school, now broken in front of me. I needed to heal the rest of his wounds.

I quickly vanished his shirt (or what was left of it) from his body, beginning to mutter simple healing spells that I used often.

His face was still the same as I knew from school, but his eyes were almost sunken, with black circles around them. His cheekbones noticeable against his skin. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in months, then went through some type of attack, leaving his body bleeding and broken.

I used magic to roll him on his side to tend the wounds on his back, not expecting to see the amount of healed scars that littered his skin. I immediately thought of everything he must have gone through in life. We had all thought that he was just a rich pure blood,that his life must have been perfect. How wrong we obviously were. Some of these scars looked like they were at least 10-15 years old.

I finished healing him and pulled the blankets over his chest, but not before sneaking a look at his arm, which had nothing on it. Even though the older Malfoy had shown me, I still somehow expected to see the dark mark there. It wasn't. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

Harry and Ron were due to be gone for a week or two, so I knew I would have a little time to talk to him, to know the whole story.

I went to make a pot of tea, and just as I had finished, I carried the two cups up to the room, and opened the door. His sleep was very fitful, he was having a nightmare. I put the tea down and walked over to shake him awake. He opened his eyes and began searching around frantically, only stopping when he saw me.

"Granger? Am I dead?" He asked unbelievingly.

"No, Malfoy, you apparated to me, covered in bloody wounds." I said truthfully.

"So I did make it out alive, then." He said almost to himself.

"Only just. You are lucky I was prepared." I whispered to him, who was looking at me incredulously.

"You saved me. It was you." He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"I mended your wounds, yes." I said truthfully.

"No, at the Manor. They were trying to kill me because I was leaving. There was a patronus, it saved me. An otter. It brought me to you." I looked shocked. My patronus was an otter, yes. But had I sent one? No._ Malfoy._

"What?" Had I said that out loud?

"Oh, nothing. How did you know my patronus was an otter?" I asked curiously. His eyes lit up like he actually hadn't known until I said it.

"I didn't, until now. But I had this strange feeling that it would bring me somewhere safe. Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"We are at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." His eyes went wide.

"That's actually real?" He asked incredulously. I laughed.

"Yes, and I'm a member." I said truthfully. I was the secret keeper, so I had the privilege of telling him.

"I want to help. I have information." He said, straining to sit up.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? The more reviews, the faster I update. -Bex**


End file.
